Nythendra
Nythendra is a demonic dragon who fell to the corruption of the demon Xavius — demonic corruption. Background Adventure Guide Nythendra was once a member of the Green Dragonflight charged with guarding the world tree, Shaladrassil. When Xavius' corruption of the Nightmare consumed Shala'drassil the sleeping guardian also fell to his corruption. Nythendra is now nothing more than a skeletal version of herself, swarming in pestilence, ready to devour anyone or anything foolish enough to enter her lair. Nythendra's Abilities Stage One: The Plagued Dreamer Infested — Players hit with any source of Plague damage gain a stack of Infested that inflicts 7000 Plague damage every 2 sec. This effect stacks. All applications of Infested are removed once Nythendra completes Heart of the Swarm. Infested Mind — Nythendra's corruption takes control of all players with 10 or more stacks of Infested, causing them to periodically cast Spread Infestation. Dealing sufficient damage to the mind-controlled player will break the effect. * Spread Infestation '''— Inflicts 316875 to 333125 Plague damage to all players. '''Infested Ground — Creates an area of corruption that inflicts 100000 Plague damage every 1.5 sec to anyone within the area. Infested Breath — Nythendra breathes clouds of poisonous insects inflicting 298593 to 313907 Plague damage every sec for 5 sec. In addition, the breath corrupts the area creating pockets of Infested Ground. Rot — Inflicting 292500 to 307500 Plague damage to all allies within 8 yards every 3 sec for 9 sec. Upon expiring, the corruption bursts from the target creating areas of Infested Ground. Volatile Rot '''— Inflicts up to 1250000 Plague damage to all allies after 8 sec sec. Allies farther from the detonation take less damage. In addition, the explosion also forms several patches of Infested Ground. '''Tail Lash — Inflicts 580125 to 609875 Physical damage to players in a cone behind her, knocking them back. Stage Two: Heart of the Swarm Heart of the Swarm — At 0 Energy, Nythedra's form collapses and over 20 sec her influence periodically causes an insect to swell and cast Burst of Corruption 3 times before dying. Burst of Corruption — Inflicts 195000 to 205000 Plague damage to all players within 8 yards. In addition, the toxic residue increases the damage of Burst of Corruption by 75% for 5 sec. This effect stacks. Quotes Aggro The Dream has changed, yet I will protect it still. You seek the Dream? It seeks you, too. Infested Breath Breathe deeply, embrace your fate! You have no more need of this life! Volatile Rot Your wakened life is a disease! Consumed from within! Heart of the Swarm No... I still have much to do... RETURN TO ME! Berserk The Dream has always shown me truth, and it showed me your deaths. Wipe Rest easy. Our new Dream will remake your world. Death I dreamed the Dream... and now I wake... Outro Malfurion Stormrage yells: Alas, poor Nythrendra! She served faithfullly as Guardian of the Dream, only to be perverted into a gatekeeper of corruption. External Links Wowhead WoWDB